Really life comes in all forms
by RoaslieHale
Summary: Bella gose back to Forks after 49 years. She has not spoken to anyone since she was turned but who will be back in Forks as well as her? Please read and review
1. I love my life! Not!

**Really life comes in all different forms**

It has been 50 years since he left me. I have been a vampire for 49 years. Just a year after they left Victoria came for me; I told her all I wanted to do was die. So instead she did something so that I would live the way she lived without her mate, she changed me into a vampire, so now I walk the earth all alone by myself. I have lived in over 30 countries learning different languages, different cultures and always being on my own never with anybody. I don't think I have talked to anybody in all my 49 years of being I vampire. I guess it is nice just being by myself not having anyone around me asking questions and being very annoying just being with me.

Now in over 49 years I have come back to the place where it all started.... Forks... it hurts just to think the name of the place I met Ed..him and his family it hurts more to think the name. One think I do know is that I hate him and his family for what they did to me. They left me without even a goodbye. Alice (wince) was my best friend I guess she lied to me about everything. I wish I had never met them but sometimes I am glad that I did meet them.

Well hear I go. I am going back to Forks, Oh joy...!

**Well what do you think? Please review the more reviews the more I will write. I will the write the next chapter after 5 people have reviewed my story.**

**RoaslieHale**


	2. New School

**Chapter 2**

BPov

Well I am back in Forks. I just hope that they are not here. I don't know why I came back at all. It is such a small town that you cannot get away and be alone all by your just to think. Everyone wants to be around you when you're new or in my case coming back. I decided to go to school early on my first day back. I am going to Forks High school. Oh Joy, fun, fun! I drive my Jaguar XK R convertible 2007 (**picture on profile) **my Jaguar is my baby it keeps me company and I love to drive in my baby very fast but I never get a ticket I am to fast to be able to catch, Ha ha ticket people are so annoying.

When I got to school, I went straight to the office and asked for my timetable. It was first time that I had talked to anybody in my 49 years of being a vampire. My voice sounded like bells. I liked how my voice sounded now it was nice better than my old human voice. Yuck! I looked at my timetable and I thought that today would not be so hard after all. Today's lessons were:

P1 English C12 Mr Taylor

Break

P2 Calculus P6 Mrs Crawl

P3 Biology Lab 3 Mr Lark

Lunch

P4 Art & Design Art 2 Mrs Pet

P5 PE Gym Mrs Cook

I groaned at the last one I hate PE I always have and always will even when I was a human I hated it and I was bad at it as well which did not help matters. Ok you can do it Bella. So I walked of in the direction of my English class which somehow I new it was going to be very boring.

**Got to go write more soon. Review Review**

**RoaslieHale**


	3. Biology

**Chapter 3**

**I am back! Thanks for all your reviews. Some of the reviews I got where so nice of you and I am going to write more. But the more reviews I get for each chapter the more chapters there will be.**

**RoaslieHale**

E pov

It has been 50 years since I have seen my Bella, the love of my life. I miss me Bella her beautiful hair, her perfect voice, every thing about her was perfect she was my angle, my light in the sky.

Know I am back in Forks were I first meet her, maybe I will get lucky I meet her again, what am I thinking my Bella is dead and has been for 49 years. We have been in Forks for about half a year now, but we are not the new people any more there is a new girl hear that is what I heard some girls where talking about it as I past them on my way to Biology. When I got there, there was a girl there who looked like my Bella, but I knew that it could not be her, she had been dead for 49 years and she was never coming back.

As I went and sat in my seat, the girl looked at me; her eyes grow wide like Bella's use to do when she was alive. I miss her some much, those beautiful brown eyes and that beautiful heart shape face. Oh I miss my Bella.

B pov

I can not believe he is here. I cannot believe I have to sit next to him. Now I don't feel that great. I think I am going to pass out. Oh no hear we go. The Black infolded on me.


	4. an

an

**Thank you everyone for your Reviews and I will be writing more very soon when I get the change. If you like my stories then you can always send me a private message on what you think would be good in my next chapter. I will take your ideas into consideration and they might be in my next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading my stories!**

**RoaslieHale **


	5. Bella is that you

**Chapter 4**

**Hey thanks for all your reviews they are great and I will be writing more. Please lots of more reviews every time I write a chapter. I hope you like my chapters. Lots more Reviews.**

E pov

First she is just sitting there the next thing I know she pass out and is lying on the floor. With Vampire speed I was on the floor next to her. She was a vampire so how could she just faint like that it was unnatural for a vampire to just pass out on the science class floor. I must tell Carlisle about this when he gets back from work tonight. I just hope that she is alright. I wonder if she is my Bella. She looks so alike. I wonder if they are twins or something. Maybe she is her daughter or something like that I must ask her when she wakes up.

B pov

I did not want to wake up. I wanted to stay on this nice bed it was so soft and comfortable. Wait a minute how did I get in this bed. All I remember was being in the lab in a science class. The next thing I know I am on the floor and I know that my heart is going to shatter into millions of pieces. He said he loved me and then next thing I know he said he never loved me and that he never wanted me and that I was just a toy human that he just wanted to play with.

"Can you hear me, are you ok?" I could hear a voice coming from some where far away where I could not reach. I wanted to stay in this dark murky water for as long as possible and stay there so I did not have to see him or his family. I wanted to run as fast as possible. Go somewhere no one could ever find me. Somewhere I could be all alone where no one could ever find me. "Can you hear me please, just open your eyes and tell me your ok." The voice seemed worried now.

I could not keep my eyes shut for much longer. I had to open them now, but I don't want him to see me. I but he is looking down at me know. Thinking why did this stupid girl pass out in the middle of the class room. She is much an idiot just like Bella was when she was human. Right I must open my eyes now just do it. You can leave this school after; you must get away from him. So ever so slightly I open one eye and then the other. There was a gasp and someone said

"Bella, is that you?"

**So what do you think? Do you like it? Please review. The more reviews the more chapters there will be. Please give me some ideas I am running out. **

**Thanks**

**RoaslieHale**


	6. hurt

**Chapter 5**

**B pov**

Oh great he knows who I am now. I am in for it now. What am I going to say to him? Well I guess I am going to just do what he did to me. Break his heart; tell him I don't love him anymore and that I hate him and his family forever. Well hear goes...

**E pov**

I cannot believe my Bella is staring at me. She is so beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than before. Oh I do love her so much. I just wish I could explain everything to her, why I had to leave her. I bet she hates me for what I did to her. I would completely understand if she did, I bet she never wants to see me again. I don't know how to say how much I am sorry.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Yes I am alright, no thanks to you" she said in an angry voice. She picked her self up and got her stuff and left the classroom without another word to anybody else. I knew that she hated me for sure now. I don't know what I was going to do.

**B pov**

I had to get out of there. I ran vampire speed into the forest not knowing where I was going. I think I had gone about 5 miles into the forest. I climbed up a tree and started to sobbed. I think that I sobbed for about half an hour and then I started to sing: **(this is homeless by Leona Lewis she is so good)**

Waiting here  
For you to call me  
For you to tell me  
That everything's a big mistake

Waiting here  
In this rainfall  
Feeling so small  
This dream was not suppose to break

I'm so sorry now  
For the pain I caused you  
Wont you please forgive  
Please

But you don't love me anymore  
You don't want me anymore  
There's a sign on your door  
No vacancy, just emptiness  
Without your love  
I'm homeless

In this cold  
I'm walking aimless  
Feeling helpless  
Without a shelter from the storm

In my heart  
I miss you so much  
I'm missing your touch  
And the bed that used to be so warm

I'm so sorry now  
For the pain I caused you  
Wont you please forgive  
Please

But you don't love me anymore  
You don't want me anymore  
There's a sign on your door  
No vacancy, just emptiness  
Without your love  
I'm homeless

My, My baby  
I'm sorry  
Oh

But you don't love me anymore  
You don't want me anymore  
There's a sign on your door  
No vacancy, just emptiness  
Without your love  
I'm homeless 

When I finished I started to sob again.

**So what do you think sorry for such short chapters. Please review.**

**RoaslieHale**


	7. forest

**Really life comes in all different forms chapter 6**

**B pov**

I have been crying for about... well I don't know to tell the truth. I just wished that everyone would leave me alone. I like it when I was on my own not going to school. I am going to leave here and never come back. I started to sing again:

I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

As I sang I began to cry tearless sobs that could be heard for miles away.

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

When I had finished I just sat and cried.

**J pov**

As I listened to the crying I could hear singing as well. It was a beautiful song and the person who sang it had a beautiful voice. I came closer and then I saw a girl there crying tearless sobs. I knew that it was Bella. The girl who I had nearly killed last time I had seen her. My brothers love. He had not been right ever since we had left Bella. When I came closer to Bella the emotions came at me like a force of a bomb. Sad, lovely, unloved, unhappy they all came at me. I gasped in surprise.

Bella looked up and saw me. Before she could even speak I ran over to her and gave her a big hug I knew she needed one. After a minute of surprise she hugged me back. Bella started to cry again

"Sssh now it is ok" I said to her.

"Why are you here Jasper, what do you want?" she said stepping back and looking at me full in the face.

"I heard you singing and I thought that it was such I beautiful song and a lovely voice and as well all the motions that was coming of you I thought that I better see who it was and if I could help them in any way at all."

"Well I like to sing it shows how I feel and when I sing I am singing to the forest because I am always in the forest. The forest dose not kick you out of its life, it stays where it is always does not leave you ever. It always love's you and it never says it does not love you when before it said it did and then leaves you there all alone with nobody, but yourself." By this time my voice was a high pitched scream

"What do you mean Bella?" Jasper asked slowly.

"Like you did not know what Ed… he did to me. You were all in on the play. He takes me for a walk into the forest and says he does not love me and he never wanted me at all. Then leaves me in the forest all alone. As well saying that I will never see him again." My knees hit the forest floor. My head banged against the forest floor and I started to cry tearless sobs all over again.

"Don't you worry Bella. I am here for you." Jasper was on the floor next to me in a second. As if he did not want me to hear he said under his breath "I am going to kill him when I get home for what he did to Bella."

We sat there for a very long time.

**So what do you think? Was it long enough? Please review.**

**RoaslieHale**


	8. found out

**Really life comes in all different forms chapter 8**

B pov

Sitting alone in my room singing to myself like I always. As well I was crying tearless sobs.

Won't be so easy  
This time to hurt me  
You can try  
This time, know baby, there are no tears left here to dry  
If you think you can woe me like before  
If you think you can do that anymore  
Won't get to far, nooo  
You can't break a broken heart

So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more  
You can't break a broken heart

Hurt me before now  
Won't hurt no more now  
Not this time  
You might do better messing with someone else's mind  
Cuz you're not gonna break me down again  
Your done with doin' me the way you did  
It's gone to far, eh  
You can't break a broken heart

So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do no

I heard a noise coming from outside. I shrugged it off it was probably nothing just a cat looking for its meal.

I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more

I was in my room singing to myself as I always do.

You can't break a broken heart

So don't waste your time  
Your time has come and gone  
What are you here for?  
You can't hurt me any more

So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more  
You can't break a broken heart

So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more  
You can't break a broken heart

Break a broken heart

This time I defiantly heard something. I went to my window and looked out and saw all the Cullen family out there. Emmett was looking up at my window and when he saw me he waved at me. I ran down stairs at vampire speed and open up the door and asked "What are you doing here, why can't you leave me alone!" Then I saw Jasper and knew by the look on his face that he had told them who I was, that is just great I thought to myself now they will not leave me alone. Thanks a lot Jasper I said to him in his mind so he can hear me. That is one of my gifts. I am a sponge. When I am around vampires who have gifts I copy them so I have them as well. I think that it is quiet cool myself. 

"We just wanted to know who you are and why you look like… like…" Edward trailed off looking hurt.

"Well I guess it is for me to know and for you to find out" I said knowing that it was going to drive them up the wall. I just could not let them find out about my secret. The secret had to keep a secret. If the Cullen's found out about her then I was in trouble.

"Who do I look like?" I asked enjoying myself.

"You look like Bella!" Alice said hurt spreading across her face. She looked at Edward to his reaction.

"Alice!" Edward roared

"Shut up Edward! The girl asked a question Alice answered it." Jasper shouted right back at Edward. I knew that Jasper would let Alice about me.

"Are you Bella?" Esme said to me sounding upset.

"As I said before it's for me to know and for you to find out." I replied looking straight at her.

"Why don't you just tell us who you are and then we might leave you alone?" Rosalie hissed at me.

"Well maybe Rosalie I don't want to tell you who I am, but I know that I am not a bitch like you are. All ways thinking about yourself and not ever thinking about anybody else!"

My voice became a high pitched hiss at the end. She looked at me but did not say anything.

"How do you know Rosalie's name?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"Hm… well… you see…" I was lost for words.

"I knew it you are Bella, are you not?" Alice screamed jumping up and down. That set me of. The problem was when I had turned into a vampire my temper had gotten worse.

"Well done, you worked it out. Let me see..," pretending to look at an invisible watch on my arm. "it took you let me think about 12 hours to work out how I was, you know that it's very poor, even for you Cullen's." I spat out through me teeth.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never meant what I said they were all lies. I was only protecting you." Edward said I could see in his eyes sadness at what he had done. Then I felt it. I was absorbing gifts.

_Poor Bella, I hope she is ok-Esme_

_What did I do? How could I have let him talk me into leaving her-Carlisle._

_Why did I do that? Why did I say those things? I love Bella she is my World. Why did I ever leave her -Edward_

"Well you did so there you go. I hope you are happy about what you did to my life!" I shouted at Edward. Then running into the forest.

**Sorry I have not updated lately. I have been very busy.**

**Remember to review!**

**RosalieHale**


	9. forks mall

**Really life comes in all different forms chapter 9**

**Sorry that I have not updated for a while been quiet busy. **

**RosalieHale**

B pov

I had to run to get away from them. I had to go and see if she is ok. I know she is but still I want to see her. Some how I could tell that they were following me to see where I would go. So now I think I will take a different rote a one that it is a little longer, so then they might stop following me. So I changed course making my way to the town mall.

A pov

My best friend hates me! I thought to myself. How could I have just left her like that? I hate you so much Edward I thought so Edward would here me. I looked at his face and he looked so upset I nearly took pity on him. But then I remembered what he did to my best friend and I got so angry I nearly went for him. Then I made up my mind. I started to run after her. I heard shouts behind be from my family but I did not listen to them or even stop to look back at them. I knew that I wanted to be alone. Jasper could tell be my emotions that he shouldn't follow me. I wanted to talk to Bella; I wanted to tell how sorry I was for leaving her. It's all Edward's fault. I hate you Edward Cullen! I shouted mentally. I just hopped I got to her in time before she goes to far.

Renesmee pov 

I hope she is coming soon. I do miss her. I looked down at myself. I had purple top on with a leopard on the front with black leggings on with ugg boots on. I was sitting in food court of the town mall in forks. I was waiting for a women that I had only seen when I was very young, but I can still remember her beautiful face with lovely chocolate brown hair going down just past her shoulders. Then I saw her she was coming down the food court at a brisk walk strait towards me. Well hear it goes time to meet mum...

**Soz taking so long went on holiday.**

**Please review.**


	10. daughter

**Really life comes in all different forms chapter 10**

Renesmee pov

I have not seen my mum in over 48 years, but then I was sitting in the food court of Forks mall and I saw her coming strait towards me. I knew that she had seen me, so I got up and started to walk towards her. She came right up to me and hugged me. Then pulled back and said "oh Renesmee you do look a lot like your father... oh well. Shall we go shopping?" I just stared at her like she had gone mad. Then I recovered and said "yer sure mum sounds great lets go!"

Xxxx

A pov

When I got to the mall, I saw Bella with another girl who looked like Bella with Bella's brown eyes, but then she had Edward's colour hair and it was curly just like Edward's. She had the same shaped face as Edward as well. She was beautiful. Then I heard her speak she sounded a bit like Edward too "yer sure mum sounds great lets go!" they started to walk off. Mum...mum she said mum. Oh no Edward has a kid this is not what I thought was going to happen. What should I do... tell the others about this... no I should go up to Bella and demand an explanation.

B pov

I love being with my daughter she is so beautiful and she is very much like her father. I wish her father could be here to see her. Well I hope they can meet soon and he can see that he should never have left me, but then again he did say that he did not love me. I do feel like slapping him around the face for that.

**Please review! Love you.**

**RoaslieHale**


	11. Renemsee

**Really life comes in all different forms chapter 11**

**A pov**

I had been following them around all day watching what they did. The girl that had called Bella 'mum' I think was called Renesmee because that's what Bella seemed to call her. The strange thing was that she was not human... well not full, but then she was not full vampire as well she seemed to be in the middle. Her heart beats but it is faster than a human. She has the same eye colour as Bella when she was a human.

I guess the only way to find out more about her was to go up to Bella and Renesmee and talk to them. Well here goes nothing. I started to walk towards them just as they came out of M&Co.

**Renesmee pov**

Me and mum together having some mother and daughter time it has been so much fun. I just hope that I can move in with her and live with her like mother and daughter should do.

Then just as we were coming out of M&Co this girl who looked about 17 with spiky black hair came up to us. "Oh hi Bella and Bella's friend... who is this Bella" she said in a sing song voice.

"Hi I am Renesmee, how do you know Bella?" I asked.

"I'm Alice and me and Bella go to school together. You know you look a lot like Bella." She replied.

"Why don't we go and sit in the food court and have a chat?" I said. I looked at mum and she looked like she wanted to do the complete opposite.

"Yes that is a great idea! Let's go!" Alice replied and dragged me and mum to the food court.

**More reviews and I will write more! RoaslieHale**


End file.
